


Pearl

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Pong returns to Four Corners with a surprise for Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> The idea began with “What if Li Pong returned to Four Corners pregnant?” Sort of a Seven Men and a Baby idea.

Ezra grinned into the small mirror, straightening the stickpin centred in his black silk cravat, brushing his fingers through chestnut locks, smoothing them neatly into place.

Today was the big day. He and Buck had been teasing, flirting and generally dancing around each other every chance they’d had for the last several weeks, but the time had come, in Ezra’s mind at least, to move this relationship forward.

Just the sight of the gunslinger’s warm, crooked grin, his casual grace as he leaned against the bar, was enough to stir Ezra’s blood, hitch his breathing. The gambler longed to feel Buck’s big strong hands running over his bare skin. To feel the brush of Buck’s lips, the tickle of his moustache over every inch of his body. To lick and suckle his way over every inch of Buck’s lean frame.

He drew in a deep, calming breath, checking once more in the mirror, scrutinising the sparkling green eyes, and daring, suggestive grin staring back. Buck didn’t stand a chance....

A soft, tentative knock sounded on his door.

Ezra grinned, walking over to open the door, “Buck, I....”

But it wasn’t Buck he found standing in the hallway. Rather, Li Pong stood, wrapped in a shawl, hunched over as if to take up as little space as possible. Her head was bowed, her eyes downcast. Flickering a quick glance at the stunned gambler, she whispered, “So sorry. I had no place else to go.”

Ezra hesitated, momentarily at a loss for words, then lifted the small Chinese woman’s fingers gently, pulling her into his room. “My dear, come in. Sit, rest. I thought you were going back to your family, in San Francisco?”

Li Pong moved further into Ezra’s room, settling hesitantly on the edge of the bed and dropping the shawl to reveal her heavily pregnant belly. She did not raise her eyes from Ezra’s boots as she murmured, “I have brought shame and dishonour to my family. I could not stay there.”

“They turned you away?” Ezra lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“My father... a very proud man.” Tears shimmered in the dark eyes, “I should not have come back, but... you were... kind to me.”

“There, there, my dear,” Ezra murmured, settling beside the girl’s shaking body, pulling her against his shoulder. “Everything will be all right.” Ezra’s mind raced, hoping this would be more than a platitude to comfort the distraught young woman.

A creak of the door’s hinge, followed by a sharp gasp, alerted the gambler to a new presence in the room. Buck stood stock still in the doorway, a look of pained confusion on his face.

“Buck,” Ezra whispered, knowing there was no way to easily convey everything he needed to say at that moment.

Li Pong groaned, clutching her belly.

Buck’s eyes widened as the girl’s condition became apparent. “Ez?” he questioned softly.

Ezra met the gunslinger’s urgent gaze, his own eyes pleading for trust. “Please, bring Nathan, quickly.”

***

Nathan settled the quilt over the sleeping girl’s shoulders, pulling Ezra to the doorway of the room before speaking. “She seems all right now. She’s awful close to her time to be travellin’ so far.”

Ezra could feel the healer’s heated scowl and knew the other man had more to say.

“You’d best be talkin’ to Josiah soon.”

Ezra started. “And I need to converse with Mr. Sanchez because...” he asked, hoping the healer was not implying the girl’s life was in danger.

“Because you got this girl in a family way,” Nathan growled, arms crossed over his chest, “and you’d best be plannin’ to do right by her. _Before_ your child is born.”

“ _Marry_ her?” Ezra’s thoughts spun wildly. “I... I need some air,” he muttered, stumbling down the stairs, and heading outside toward the livery.

***

Ezra sat in an empty stall, leaning heavily against the wall, picking at a piece of fresh straw as his eyes stared off into the distance. Marry. He’d never seriously considered matrimony before. Mostly because marriage meant being tied down, and that was something he’d never wanted before now.

Lately, the thought of settling, staying in one place, had become more appealing. Well, the thought of staying wherever a certain tall, crooked-grinned gunslinger stayed, at least.

Ezra sighed. “I suppose it’s best that Buck and I never did get the chance to do anything more than dance around the idea,” he muttered to himself. Forgetting about the possibility of any relationship with the gunslinger would be difficult and painful enough. If they’d actually made love, Ezra knew, it would be impossible.

“Ezra?” Buck’s long shadow fell across the seated man.

“Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra smiled, pained eyes belying the expression.

“Ezra, would you like to talk?”

The gambler sighed, “I don’t think so, Buck.”

Buck knelt down in the soft straw next to the Ezra, “I might understand, you know. Are you forgettin’ my own close call with Miss Lucy?”

Ezra chuckled. “Maybe you would, at that.” The gambler drew in a deep breath, “Buck, I ...” He met the gunslinger’s eyes, holding the intense gaze. “I am deeply attracted to you.”

Buck smiled, the same crooked grin that Ezra loved so much, “I noticed.”

“This morning, all I wanted was to love you.” Ezra sighed again, “but now....”

“You don’t?” Buck asked softly.

“Now, I’m not left with that choice.”

“You’re goin’ to marry her.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“I do like to believe I am a gentleman.” Ezra snorted softly. “She believes it. And she came to me for help.”

“Ezra, I understand the appeal of bein’ a father. And when a woman is carryin’ your child....”

Ezra’s eyes flickered away, before Buck could finish.

The gunslinger scowled, pulling Ezra’s chin up to force him to meet his sharp gaze. “It ain’t your baby, is it?”

“The question is irrelevant...” Ezra began.

“Ezra,” Buck urged.

Ezra looked away, “Everyone believes...”

Buck pulled Ezra’s face back, questioning, “Ezra?”

The gambler sighed. “No. There is no possibility that it could be my child.”

“But you’re gonna marry her anyway.” Buck added with a sad smile.

“Yes, I am.”

Buck sighed, smiling softly as he cradled Ezra’s cheek in his warm palm, “Ezra Standish,” he whispered, “How I would have loved you.” Leaning closer, he brushed a feather-soft kiss against the gambler’s closed lips.

Pulling back slightly, Buck met Ezra’s heavy-lidded glance.

Running his tongue smoothly over his lips, Ezra savoured the taste of Buck’s kiss, the soft tickle of Buck’s moustache that still tingled under his nose. He watched the gunslinger’s eyes darken as they followed the slow movement of his tongue. Smiling his acquiescence, Ezra slid his hand to the back of Buck’s neck.

The gunslinger swooped in, pressing his lips over Ezra’s in a frantic, bruising kiss.

The gambler groaned, meeting Buck’s desire with a matching heat. Burying his fingers in the gunslinger’s soft brown hair, Ezra strained to pull him closer, desperate to imprint in his mind forever the feel of Buck’s solid weight in his arms.

Buck moaned softly, tugging at Ezra’s tie, pulling aside his collar to press tickling kisses against the strong column of the gambler’s throat, as Ezra hummed softly, throwing his head back.

Suddenly Ezra sat up, eyes flashing open, chest rising and falling with each gasping, ragged breath, “Don’t. Buck, I...”

“Shhh,” Buck whispered, panting as he rested his forehead against Ezra’s own, “I know.” Tears shimmering in his eyes, Buck sat back, meeting Ezra’s own glistening green gaze.

“Good-bye Buck,” Ezra whispered.

***

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” Josiah grinned at the couple standing before him. “Kiss your bride, Ezra.”

The gambler blinked once, then turned to smile at the petite young woman standing next to him. Lifting her chin, Ezra leaned down to press a soft kiss against her forehead.

“Congratulations!” JD jumped up, leading the small crowd of well-wisher’s. “Ezra,” he stuck out his hand to shake the gambler’s. “Miz Li,” he nodded to the bride.

“Actually, that should be Miz Pong, JD,” Mary corrected with a smile.

“Huh?”

“Chinese names,” Josiah added, ”surnames are first, then given names.”

“I don’t understand,” JD looked from one to the other, confused.

“Then stick with Mrs. Standish, kid,” Vin clapped the young man on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Ezra,” he added, nodding to the gambler, then tipping his hat toward Pong.

She smiled shyly, keeping her hand on Ezra’s arm.

Buck slowly made his way closer to the bride and groom. Reaching Ezra’s side, he extended his hand, clasping the gambler’s in a firm shake. “Congratulations, Ezra,” he murmured, still holding tight to the hand in his strong grip.

Ezra smiled sadly, squeezing Buck’s fingers slightly before pulling his hand away. “Thank you, Mr. Wilmington.”

Buck turned to the small woman at Ezra’s side, his wife now, “Congratulations, Pong. You got yourself a fine husband there,” he smiled down at her, pulling her fingers to his lips.

Smiling shyly, Pong murmured, “Thank you.” Dropping her hand down to rub her belly with a small grimace, she tugged on her husband’s coat sleeve, “Ezra, I think I need to rest.”

“All right, my dear,” Ezra smiled, scooping her petite frame up into his arms and striding toward the stairs. “If you all will excuse us.”

***

Buck stood silent, watching Ezra carrying his new bride up to their bed. Gone, along with his chance to show the gambler how much he could be loved.

“Poor girl,” Nathan muttered, “stuck married to a man like Ezra.”

Buck turned with a growl, fist flying; knocking the healer to the ground before Nathan even knew what hit him. “You have no idea what kind of man Ezra is,” he thundered.

“Whoa there, Buck,” Chris growled, “settle down,” as Vin and Chris each grabbed one of Buck’s arms, holding him back with some effort.

“Ezra _married_ that girl,” Buck snarled.

“And so he should’ve. It was his responsibility,” Nathan muttered, rubbing his jaw.

Buck jerked his arms out of his friends’ grip. “No it ain’t. It’s not his child,” he muttered, straightening his shirt.

“I suppose _he_ told you that,” Nathan snorted.

“As a matter of fact, he did,” Buck answered.

“And you believed him?” Nathan shook his head, questioning.

“Yes,” Buck glared straight into the healer’s eyes, “I did.” He turned to each of the men in turn, “He stays here, when y’all know there’s no livin’ for a gambler, to be made in Four Corners. But he stays.” Buck slammed his fist onto the table, “Ezra’s fought, side by side with us,” he muttered, “he’s watched our backs, he’s taken _bullets_ ,” Buck met each pair of wide, surprised eyes with a sharp glare, “what the hell does the man have to do to earn his fair share of respect, of trust?”

“Buck...” Vin started to speak.

“Nathan! Come quickly!” Ezra shouted, frantic, from the top of the stairs, “something’s wrong.”

***

Another muffled scream floated down the stairs.

JD paced nervously, “Nathan ‘n’ Inez have been up there for hours. How long does it take to have a baby anyways?”

Mary smiled softly, “It takes as long as it takes, JD. I was in labour with Billy for over 20 hours.”

The young man swallowed heavily.

All eyes turned toward the stairs as the quiet was shattered by a baby’s cry. Several minutes later, Nathan appeared at the head of the stairs, subdued and silent. Drawing in a deep breath, he said, “Ezra, I think you’d better come up here.”

Ezra felt Buck’s hand clasp his shoulder with a warm grip as he walked slowly past. Nodding acknowledgement of the silent support, Ezra continued on, slowly climbing the stairs.

“Mr. Jackson?”

Nathan looked straight, meeting the worried green eyes, “Ezra, it’s not good.”

“The baby?” Ezra asked hesitantly.

“Inez is bathing her now.”

“Her?” Ezra asked, brightening slightly.

Nathan nodded with a small smile, “You have a daughter, Ezra.”

“Is she... all right?”

“She seems fine. She’s healthy lookin’ and a good size.”

“And my w-, and Pong?” Ezra asked, still struggling with the idea of being married.

“She’s bad off, Ezra. She was tiny and not strong to start with. It was a difficult labour. She’s losin’ a lot of blood and it doesn’t seem to be stoppin’.”

“But she’s going to be all right?” Ezra asked.

Nathan swallowed, slowly shaking his head, “I don’t think she will. I’m sorry.”

“Can I... see her?” Ezra asked.

Nathan nodded. “She’s asking for you.”

Ezra moved quietly toward his room. Easing open the door, he stepped in, eyes drawn to the small fragile beauty buried under a mound of soft blankets. He moved closer, settling gently on the side of the bed, lifting her limp fingers in his own hand. Long black hair clung damply to her pale features. Her dark eyes fluttered open, “Ezra?” she whispered.

“Yes?” Ezra answered quietly, gently brushing the long strand of hair away from her face.

“The baby?” she whispered urgently.

“She’s fine,” Ezra smiled, “You have a daughter.”

“Ezra, promise me,” Pong whispered, struggling to speak.

“Anything, my dear.”

“Promise me you’ll take good care of her... protect her,” she tugged weakly at Ezra’s fingers, “love her.”

“I swear. I will.”

Pong sighed softly, collapsing back down against the pillows.

Ezra held her small hand a few moments more, then laid it gently at her side. Standing, he pressed a last, soft kiss against her forehead.

***

Walking slowly down the stairs, Ezra moved straight to the bar, pouring himself a stiff drink. Tossing it back, he took the bottle and glass to the nearest table, sat down, his back to the concerned faces watching him, and poured another. “She’s gone,” he answered the unspoken question hanging heavy in the air.

The men stood back, hesitant to intrude, unsure of how to approach the gambler. Hearing the creak of the stairs, each turned to watch Inez slowly descend, carrying a blanket-wrapped bundle.

Walking directly to the gambler, she said, “Señor Standish, your daughter.” Ignoring the panicked expression and shaking head, she settled the baby firmly in Ezra’s arms and backed away.

Ezra sat perfectly still, hesitant to even move for fear of jostling the child.

The baby gurgled, wriggling softly.

Ezra lifted the blanket aside, revealing a tiny face framed by wisps of straight black hair. Wide dark eyes blinked unseeing at Ezra and tiny rosebud lips pursed softly. Smiling gently, Ezra slowly extended a single long finger to brush the baby’s cheek. With a quick squeeze, she grabbed the gambler’s heart, even as she grasped his finger tightly in her tiny fist.

“Ezra?” Buck stepped up quietly behind the Southerner, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the baby. “She’s precious,” Buck whispered, grinning.

“She’s a treasure,” Ezra agreed softly.

“Our own little pearl of the Orient,” Buck chuckled, squeezing Ezra’s shoulder.

Thoughtful a moment, Ezra grinned at Buck, “You’re absolutely right.”

“I am? What about?” Buck asked.

“Gentlemen,” Ezra called, “I’d like you all to meet my daughter, Pearl... Pearl Standish.”


End file.
